Death Battle Special Olympics
Death Battle Special Olympics celebrates the 5th Anniversary of Death Battle. Plot For the 5th anniversary, Death Battle presents it own Special Olympics to see who is the strongest person in the world. Interdule *Wiz: For years, fanboys ask who's the stongest hero or villain on Earth. *Boomstick: In whatever subject it is, a lot of people request for the answer. *Wiz: Whenever it invoes, the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes, Littlefoot and his friends at the Grent Valley... *Boomstick: ...Ben Tennyson, Protechor of Earth, Sonic the Hedghog, the fastest thing alive or the Doraemons, the team of robot cats that stays tougher trough friendship. *Wiz: To make it fair, whoever dies in the event will be revied by the final fight. Also *Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. *Wiz: And for the 5th anniversary, we're finally going to see who win the Special Olympics edition of Death Battle. Vegeta (cue Vegeta's theme from Dragon Ball Z) *Wiz: Born a prince to warrior-like Saiyan race, Vegeta's people were slaughtered by an evil tyrant named Freeza, who molded Vegeta into a deadly, ruthless killer. Over time, however, Freeza's iron grip over him led Vegeta to rebel, ushering Freeza's final defeat with the help of fellow Saiyan Goku. After struggling with adapting to life on Earth, Vegeta eventually became one of the planet's strongest defenders. *Boomstick: He even got hitched to Bulma, breaking poor Master Roshi's heart. Vegeta can move and fly at hypersonic speeds, he can survive underwater and in far outer atmospheres for long periods of time. He even has an endurance to survive a nuclear freakin' blast. (*Cues Vegeta Powers Up - Dragon Ball Z*) *Wiz: Vegeta can use a natural inner energy called ki to create devastating attacks. *Boomstick: His trademark attack is a purple laser called the Galick Gun. *Wiz: His Big Bang attack unleashes a huge explosion of energy covering up vast distance, and can be narrowed to a beam for concentrated accuracy. *Boomstick: He can launch a volley of energy bullets, pounding his foe with dozens of blasts, but his most devastating move is his Final Flash attack, a huge golden beam that can destroy whole planets. *Wiz: Vegeta's ki is quite versatile and not limited to these four attacks. He is never without a weapon. *Boomstick: But wait! There's more! *Wiz: That's right! Vegeta can reach to the legendary status of Super Saiyan, a near indestructible form of which increases his power output by 500%. *Boomstick: And he can take this form to the next level for yet another 500% increase. That's a lot of power in math. *Wiz: The Super Saiyan form is sustained through Vegeta's remaining energy. Also, despite reaching the level of Super Saiyan Four, he was only able to do so with Bulma's Blutz Wave Machine, and cannot do so naturally. *Boomstick: Through Vegeta can handle this fight on his own. *Wiz: Vegeta is cocky, arrogant, and proud. He seeks to be the best and is willing to fight the best to do so, even allowing his opponents reach power levels much greater than his own. *Boomstick: Well, this has led to him dying twice so far, he's still around somehow kicking ass and being a dick. *Vegeta: I am a Super Saiyan! (screen flashes as Vegeata prepares attack) And you can burn in Hell! Littlefoot and friends (cue theme from Land Before Time TV Series) *Wiz: From the Great Valluy are 7 dinsoaurs that have adevture through ervery non-explose part of Prehictoric Earth. Littlefoot, Cera, Duckey, Petire, Spike, Chomper and Ruby. *Boomstick: Littlefoot is the leader and is the main star of the Land Before Time series. ---- *Boomstick: And as for why they don't explain Littlefoot's mom much... I can't say because it's serious screw up. Vegeta vs Littlefoot and friends FIGHT! Characters *Wiz *Boomsticks *Vegeta Cast *Doug Walker - Nostalgia Critic, Littlefoot *MasokoX - Goku *Lanipator - Vegeta *Takahata101 - Nappa, Shadow Category:Fan Fiction Category:Events Category:Webisodes